


Please Welcome Our [Don't give it away, Derek!! They'll Find Out When They Read It. (Seriously Stiles...) Yes Sourwolf, Enjoy You Guys!!]...... Child.

by fanfics_a_must007



Series: Stiles and Derek's Crazy, Wacky Life Together (popcorn not provided). [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Mpreg, mentioned pack - Freeform, stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_a_must007/pseuds/fanfics_a_must007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek (try to) decide on a name for their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Welcome Our [Don't give it away, Derek!! They'll Find Out When They Read It. (Seriously Stiles...) Yes Sourwolf, Enjoy You Guys!!]...... Child.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back people!! And with a new part to the series! Here you go!

"Come on Derek! That is a perfectly fine name!" Stiles said as he stopped walking (waddling really) back and forth to look at Derek.

 

"No Stiles it's not. Who would name their child Alex Nelipot Lucas James Abaya Frances Hale-Stilinski!" Derek questioned Stiles, "Plus who even needs that many middle names?"

 

"I would name them that!" Stiles exclaimed.

 

"No normal person would Stiles." Derek offered.

 

"Fine then. What name do you have in mind Derek?" Stiles asked.

 

Derek sighed once again. This conversation has been going on for the past hour. Every time Derek said a name Stiles didn't like it for one reason or another. And every time Stiles said a name, well, it was just plain ridiculous (seriously Jackie Bubblegum? K.C Bond?!). Derek loved his husband but the names he came up with were just plain insane. Sighing once again, Derek was tempted to just let Stiles name them that, so this conversion would just be over already. But he couldn't stick their child with that ridiculous name.

 

"What about Millie Sadie?" Derek asked prepared to be rejected once again. But instead of being rejected Stiles didn't answer at all. He actually looked thoughtful instead. After a few minutes of not answering Derek tried again. "Stiles?"

 

Stiles shook his head and said, "Did you know Sadie means Princess and Millie means Servant for the Temple, Free-born, Noble? I think it's pretty fitting considering we're both gonna spoil her, along with the Pack. Plus she's the Alpha's daughter, it doesn't get more noble than that."

 

Derek looked at Stiles shocked and asked, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

 

Stiles moved from where he was standing and plopped in Derek's lap and smiled, "Yes, yes it does. We've finally agreed on a name." 

 

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the lips.

 

"I can't wait to meet my precious little Millie." He said.

 

Stiles pulled back and snorted, "Have you seen my stomach it's huge! Seriously it looks like I've swallowed a watermelon whole! She's not gonna be little at all, I swear she's gonna be like 50 pounds or something. Don't give me that look Derek, I'm serious. Have you not seen my stomach at all?"

 

The End (not for Derek though, he had to listen to Stiles rant for another half hour before he finally just kissed his husband to shut him up, Stiles didn't seem to mind though).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments below! Criticism welcome.


End file.
